What did I get myself into?
by Belinda Malfoy
Summary: Part Two of I can't be yours. When Rachel breaks up with Jesse so she can be with Quinn, let's just say things don't go as planned. Rachel shows her POV of what happened inbetween the three days left of Spring break and continues the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Part Two to I can't be yours. So don't read this unless you've read I can't be yours. Also remember readers, this starts out with Rachel's side of those three days left of spring break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what I'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn Got to love Faberry!**

**Rating: M for certain situations…dun dun DUN!**

**It's over…isn't it?**

**Rachel's POV**

It's been a day since Quinn left. God I miss her already. I looked over to see Quinn's room empty, a sad thing. Lying in my bed I looked over to my nightstand where a framed picture of us from Wicked stood. I can't believe that I'm getting way ahead of myself. I need to tell Jesse that we're through. That should be easy. Especially when I saw the pic that Quinn sent me on her phone the other day. In the pic was Jesse with his smug grin with a girl in one arm and a beer in the other, with many other sluts around him. I still can't believe that he would do this to me. After all we've been through but this is good. This way I can dump him and be in a fully committed relationship with Quinn.

God that sounds fantastic, being in a legit relationship with her. And with her baby girl coming, we'd make the best parents. Yes I am scared that I'm jumping into things, but I'm really excited to be a mommy with Quinn. Well Diva mommy to be precise. Alright here goes nothing.

I picked up my cell and texted Jesse.

**We're through Jesse. **

_What? WHY?_

**We just don't belong. It's not working out.**

_You know Rachel; I think you're just being really stupid right now._

**I know you weren't in California JESSE. So seriously, we're done. **

Then he didn't text back. Hopefully he will just accept the fact that it's over. Obviously he's mad at me, but what can I do? I love Quinn and he loves being drunk in Mexico.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door.

"You've got a visitor." My dad said.

"Thanks daddy!" I said excitedly hoping it was Quinn.

It was Jesse who walked into my room and shut my door.

I wish it was Quinn instead, I sort of pouted.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked I didn't even know he was back already.

"You Rach."

"Don't call me that anymore. We're through Jesse. It just isn't working out."

Standing by the door he turned around and locked it. I gulped. What could possibly happen now?

In an instant he had me up against the wall. One hand around my throat the other up against the wall. Holy shit.

"How did you know that I was in Mexico?" He said pretty calmly.

I tried to clear my throat from not panicking and said "I didn't know you were in Mexico until you just told me now. All I knew was that you weren't in California."

Thank god I could come up with something off the top of my head. Maybe I should teach improv classes.

He tightened the grip and it became really hard to breath. I grabbed his hand that was choking me with both of my hands trying to loosen the grip.

"Who told you?" he asked.

I didn't say a word, too afraid of what was actually happening in the safety of my own home.

He slammed me up against the wall and then threw me onto my bed. Immediately he grabbed my phone on my nightstand and saw the picture of Quinn and I. I lay on the bed coughing and holding my throat.

"Well I see you had fun when I was gone." He said and chuckled weirdly.

Then I could tell he found the pic.

"So how did Quinn get the picture?"

I looked down.

He jumped on top of me on the bed and grabbed my breasts. "You will tell me how she got that picture Rachel. I know she was with you for awhile so obviously she didn't take it."

I looked into his malicious cold eyes and could tell that if I didn't tell the truth, I would be in serious trouble. He was already grabbing my boobs...he could do worse.

"It was Finn."

Jesse grinned "See that wasn't hard. Now let's see if you can answer the next question. How did he get the picture?"

"He took it." I gulped. "He was in Mexico with Puck and you were at the same resort."

Then I saw him panic. I guess he didn't realize how many people could have actually seen him there in Mexico.

"Who else knows about this?" He demanded.

"No one else, I swear!" almost letting a tear out.

Then my phone went off. Jesse looked at it and said "It's Quinn, just forget her. And whatever you do, DO NOT RESPOND TO HER AT ALL!"

"Why not? She's going to be worried that I'm not answering her."

"Because I already have a plan in store for her." he smirked.

"Jesse you can't hurt her! She's pregnant!"

I immediately went into panic mode, he can't hurt my girl! I won't even let him lay a finger on her.

"Oh Rachel you've got so much to learn darling!" he said sort of in sing song, which really creeped me out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't be the one to hurt her, you will."

That's when I started to shake. Oh god what have I gotten myself into?

He kissed my forehead and got off of me.

"We have much in store for us Rach. I'll see you here tomorrow, 8 o'clock on the dot."

Jesse unlocked the door and left. I looked at my phone, he deleted the picture.

I started to cry, I wish Quinn was here with me. I really want to hear her beautiful voice.

As the night fell I lay in bed in the fetal position, I can't believe I have to see that man again tomorrow. I can't believe he violated me in my own home.

Saturday morning I woke up at 6 sharp and went down to start the coffee for my dads. There was a note on the kitchen table. Oh my god I totally forgot that today started their little vacation weekend. They went up to their cottage in Michigan. SHIT. This means that I'm left alone until tomorrow night with Jesse.

That's when I realized…I wasn't safe.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to start things off a bit slow.

**What did you think? What will happen to Rachel during the two days alone with Jesse?**

I'm still not fully sure of what's going to happen next, so if you have ideas let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why must this happen?**

**Rachel's POV**

Quickly I grabbed something to eat and hopped into the shower. With the clock almost striking 8, I took some deep breaths. 'What's going to happen today?' Kept being questioned, yet unanswered in my mind. If Quinn was here, she'd know what to do.

Then I remember what Jesse said yesterday. "I won't be the one to hurt her, you will."

I can't hurt Quinn; I can't even hurt a fly! I barely even hurt myself accidentally! Oh god…what if he knows that Quinn and I are dating? That can't be good. Maybe that's why he said he had a plan for her…but why? This I didn't understand, plus she's pregnant. I mean don't you get in more trouble for hurting pregnant women? I'd definitely be going to hell for it, especially because I'm deeply in love with her.

The door bell rang and I went into panic mode. Now if only I had a panic room…where's Jodie Foster when you need her?

Trying to be my bubbly and confident self I gracefully opened the door to see him standing there reeking of Alcohol and pot. How would I know it was pot? Let's just say that I, Rachel Berry, had a dark side for awhile. Ok I learned about drugs in school, so what I like being a good person. Then Jesse stepped in with a bag…now I'm worried.

"Hey Jesse!" I said happily, trying not to show him I was scared.

"Cut the shit Rachel." He said as I just looked to the floor.

"So what do you want Jesse?"

"I'm going to show you the plan."

"What plan?"

"The one I haven't told you about yet because I just said I was going to show it to you!" he yelled in my face.

We sat on the couch. He pulled out a notebook from his bag. He flipped through the notebook where there seemed to be many sketches and plans for other things. When he opened the page, I couldn't even read what it said, because the handwriting was horrible. Well great now I won't be able to sneak a peak of his plan. I guess I'll just have to listen to what he says.

"All you have to do is listen to my directions and everything will be ok. Got it?" Jesse stated bluntly.

I gulped trying to hold back fear "Yes."

"Alright. Yesterday we spoke of not talking to Quinn. You haven't right?"

I nodded and he checked my phone.

"Good, now when you go to school on Monday there's a few things you have to do."

He explained that I couldn't talk to Quinn at all, if she talked to me I had to not respond, and I can't even make eye contact with her. Then he took something out of his bag.

"This," he said "is a mini camera. With this I can see everything you do and make sure you don't step out of line."

He handed it to me to look at and this thing was so tiny.

"Where would I put this?" I asked.

"It would be put on a bow that's on your sweater. You wear them often so no one will suspect something different with you."

He knows me way too well. Most of the cases I've read about abusive people was that they end up hurting their loved ones.

"Anything else?" I asked which was an extremely stupid move.

"I want you back." Jesse answered.

"No," I said and looked down.

"Why?" He demanded "It's not like you're with anyone else!"

I didn't answer…another stupid move.

"It's Finn isn't it? I should have had that sing off in the parking lot with him."

"No it's not Finn." I said.

Then he saw my face. He started to laugh.

"Oh my god Rachel Berry is a lesbian. How is that possible? You liked me and Finn."

"I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian but I do know that right now I don't like you or Finn."

"You're in love with Quinn aren't you?"

I didn't answer. Stupid move Rachel stupid move! You just let him know about Quinn DAMNIT! I should have just said Finn or no one but no my stupid pride won't let me hide it.

He pushed me against the couch "Tell me the truth!"

"I love Quinn okay?" I said and pushed him off. "And so what?"

"Someone like Quinn would never love you."

"She does love me!" Now I'm a bit pissed.

"Is that why you welcomed her into your home for all those days?"

"Yes."

"Well it's really going to suck for you now because these next couple of days are going to be hell."

Shit. I'm just not good about shutting my mouth. But then the phone rang and I was safe.

I got up and grabbed the phone it was my dad Bryan.

"Hi daddy!" I said happily, he just saved me.

"Hello Rach I hope everything's going well!"

"Yep everything's fine, how are you two?"

"Good, just wanted to check up on you."

"Well I'm good so I'll see you two soon!"

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and turned to Jesse who was almost at the door.

"Your dads will be back soon so I'll see you tomorrow. Get ready for the pain." Jesse said and smiled as he left.

I immediately ran to the door and locked it. Thankfully he didn't know my dads were gone. But with what he just said about getting ready for the pain I'm pretty positive he wasn't talking about sports.

Before bed my dads called me to say goodnight, one ritual I enjoy. But what I woke up to in the middle of the night was something so grizzly and menacing; I could not believe my eyes.

Jesse had gotten into the house; he was just glaring over me standing about a foot away from the bed. I guess he was serious about the pain part. My stomach felt uneasy.

"How did you get in?" I asked horrified.

"Your dads aren't home until tomorrow Rach and I used the key under the potted plant you old fashioned GIRL NEXT DOOR!" He yelled.

Oh god, I forgot about that key!

"What do you want Jesse? It's the middle of the night."

"I know that you idiot of a girl." Then he slapped me.

He jumped onto the bed and on top of me. He started to kiss me from my lips to down my neck. I couldn't get him off of me and I had a feeling that I knew what he wanted.

"Jesse get off!" I demanded.

"Maybe I should work my way down." He snickered and threw my covers off of the bed.

He started to slowly lift my nightgown up and I just looked at the picture of Quinn and I at Wicked. Then I had the best idea.

"Stop!" I said.

"What?"

"I have my period." Well that certainly got him off of me.

He instantly got off of the bed and away from me. Thank you god for my female parts!

"Gross," he said "But even though you're internally bleeding doesn't mean I can make you externally bleed."

That's when panic mode fled through my body like a flood.

At once I was thrown off of my bed and I hit the wall. The pain flourished in my head and back. Jesse lifted me back up and grabbed me by the collar of my nightgown then he started kicking me, hard. I started to cry.

"This is what you get for loving her Rachel. I'm going to make you love me Rach and despise Quinn, hopefully you'll understand this when you wake up."

Just when I was about to say 'what?' he punched me in the face and I was out like a light.

I awoke in my bed with my covers on. Pain raged in my body, I thought I was about to die. Turning to the alarm clock I realized it was 3pm, my dads would be home at 6. I had to make sure everything looked and seemed normal like nothing happened. I sat up and I felt a bit dizzy but I had to make it to the bathroom for aspirin.

I took my bloodied clothes off and got into the hot shower. Ow! The warm water burned my skin but really I didn't care about pain or feeling anymore I was broken but thankfully my virginity still intact for Quinn. The blood drained off of me and down the shower drain. I felt like I was in a movie and that what just happened wasn't real, but I know it was. My marks on my pelvis, stomach, face, legs and arms were still there, haunting me.

I got into some clean clothes to cover up my scars. I never knew how painful putting clothes on could be. My face seemed bad, but luckily make up fixed that. Walking into my room I saw the blood on the floor. I was shocked at how much blood there actually was. Walking to my bed I didn't see any, I guess it must have dried by then. I brought my nightgown downstairs and put it in the wash. I went outside to look under the potted plant for the spare key...it wasn't there. He took it with him, which scared me. Then I grabbed some cleaning products and scrubbed the blood off the floor. Wincing through it I was finally done. Plus my nightgown came out clean white amazingly.

When my dads got home we had dinner and then it was time for school the next day. I wasn't ready to sleep. I felt like if I did sleep then he'll be back in the night or haunt me in my dreams. But when my dads came in and kissed me on my cheeks I felt relieved and safe. Yet I was still a bit worried about tomorrow.

When I woke up at six I was happy to be safe in my room. I went down for breakfast which was waffles! Going into my closet to pick out my outfit one was already laid out for me with a note on it from Jesse. It was the sweater with the bow hooked up with the tiny video camera and a plaid skirt to match. The note read:

_Rach-_

_Everything is ready for today and hopefully you've learned your lesson. I will respond to everything by texting you. So you better do as I say or what happened the other night will feel like a walk in the park._

_xxJxx_

I took a deep breath and hid the note in one of my drawers. The day I dreaded was finally here as I set off for school. _Why must this happen?_

* * *

******A/N: **Sorry this has been awhile but SCREAM4 was filming in my town this past week and a half so I was busy with that. I won't be able to update the next chapter until Thursday because I'm visiting relatives for a lovely four days and get to sit in the backseat of a two door car for ten hours so I definitely feel your pain.

**What did you think? **

**We know what happened to Quinn at school, but what do you think Rachel really went through?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile for the camera**

**Rachel's POV**

I arrived at school laying low hoping to not run into Quinn. I even used the girl's bathroom all the way on the other side of the school to make sure I didn't see her. Luckily we didn't have any classes together. But at lunch I saw her coming towards me but I ended up losing her in the crowd of the cafeteria.

But then I remembered…I had Glee today.

I made sure to sit away from her on the other side of the room and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Jesse is no longer with us; he is back at his old school." Said Mr. Schue.

There was a bunch of moans and I knew its being said. Although I felt a side of relief that he wasn't at school but yet he still has the key to my house.

Today I wasn't in the singing mood or even felt like talking in glee.

When Mr. Schue left and Glee was finally over, I noticed Quinn making her way over to me…SHIT!

"Hey what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Go away." I said. God I can't talk to her, but I want to so badly.

"Wait, what?"

"Get out of my face."

"Rachel what's wrong? What happened between the time I left and now?"

Now I have to say something just to get her away and to leave me alone. So I said the unthinkable.

"Well you're in my face for one. Just fuck off!" I yelled.

Everyone in the class who didn't leave yet just looked at me in shock.

I just said the F word, holy shit I've never used that word before. Well she definitely left me alone.

Right as I was about to leave the classroom, I felt my phone vibrate. Jesse was either mad or proud of me either way I felt like an ass.

**Go find Quinn, be mean to her and beat her up.**

Umm…I can't hurt Quinn! A) I love her and B) she's pregnant plus C) I already told her to fuck off.

_Jesse I can't do that._

**Rachel don't you remember yesterday? We don't want history to be repeated right? Come on, you only have to hit her once okay?**

_Fine but nothing __else__!_

**Deal.**

So I set forth to the restroom where I saw Quinn heading not too long ago.

When I entered I saw her washing her hands. I guess it's time to make my move. You can do it Rachel. Deep breath it will be over and done with soon.

"I need you to stop talking to me." I said.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"Because I don't want you in my life." I lied, I want her for the rest of my life.

"Rachel seriously, what happened? You're freaking me out!"

"Yeah well you're annoying and clingy."

"OK that's enough What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Me? Maybe what's wrong with me is YOU!"

"Serious Rach cut the crap!"

Then I slammed her into a wall. I pinned her and put my face right in front of hers.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I screamed. Every time I hear 'Rach' I see Jesse.

"You use to love it when I called you that." She said trying not to be scared.

In an instanced I punched her. She fell to the floor and I took her cell.

"Hello Finn? Yeah Quinn needs you to come get her, there's been an emergency." I said and dropped the phone onto her lap.

She started crying.

"Oh poor Quinn." I said as she passed out.

Immediately I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

I got into my car and started to cry.

What the hell did I just do? I hit the horn on my car pissed off. Damnit! What is wrong with me?

I repeated the word stupid as I hit my forehead. Then I saw Finn carrying Quinn to his car. He saw me and I drove off.

As I got into the house Jesse was there. I was pissed. Still crying, I screamed at him.

"Go home! Are you happy now? I beat up Quinn, someone who I really care about. You can leave me alone now!"

He just started to slowly clap saying "Bravo my little Rach has grown up. But this is not the end my dear."

"Why?" I asked confused. What just happened was the plan; I did it, so now it should be over.

"Quinn still has the picture darling."

Damn I should have deleted it when I had her phone, but I was a little busy.

"Well I'll see you later Rach." He said and left.

Hesitantly I went up to my room and decided to call Quinn.

I just had to let her know what was up, I mean she is involved. The phone rang for awhile; I knew she didn't feel like talking to me. But I had to tell her the truth!

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I'm sorry for earlier, but I did what I was told to do." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I broke up with Jesse via text and-"

"And what?"

"He got really angry and he's been watching me Quinn. Wouldn't even let me text you for those three days! He's got me rigged with a tiny video camera to make sure I didn't tell anyone what really happened. You know the big bow I had on my sweater, that's where the camera was! He's been texting me what to do to you, especially what happened in bathroom. _He made me_ to do those things to you Quinn, if I didn't he was going to beat me again…"

"He's got you rigged with cameras, this is nuts! Why is he doing all of this? Wait…he beat you?"

I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes…he did. The picture, he saw it and deleted it. Now he wants to know who else has it."

"What? It's just a picture."

"It could get him kicked out of vocal adrenaline and he could lose his full ride scholarship to NYU."

"How? Drinking is legal there!"

"Yeah well he ditched going to California where they were all competing for a lot of money in a smaller competition. Who knew they were good enough to sing against groups in California? Anyways he told them a family member died and went to Mexico instead."

"I don't think he'd get in that much trouble I mean he is 18, right?" she said.

"Quinn…_Jesse doesn't turn 18 until tomorrow_."

That's when Jesse came in, took my phone and threw me off my bed. There was a loud thud as my already bruised up body hit the wall.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" he screamed.

Then he got onto the phone and said "I know you have the picture Quinn, you're next."

He turned to me and said "RACHEL YOU'RE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back from visiting relatives where my 7 yr old cousin told me that my options in life is to either get married or become a nun…so I'm definitely happy to be back and continue this story!

**How do you think Jesse is going to delete the picture from Quinn? **

**What do you think Jesse will do to Rachel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something bad is happening in Oz**

**Quinn's POV**

As I heard Rachel's scream in the background, I went into panic mode. Oh my god, what did he do to her? What is he going to do to her? God that voice, his voice sounded so demonic yet very unclear. He must be on something. That's why he has been acting this way. He's already hit her, but there's way more that he could do. I have to go get her, but if I do I know that I'll also get hurt. God Rach, what's going to happen to us? I immediately got off of the bed, told Finn where I was going and drove over to Rachel's.

The drive there seemed like it took forever as my heart raced. Then I remembered, oh yeah I'm pregnant. A pregnant girl is off to go save her girlfriend, that will probably end well. So what am I going to do? Just burst in there and threaten him with my baby bump? Yeah don't think that's a good idea. I looked around the car and noticed Finn's pocketknife. It must have fallen out of his pocket the other day. I took it and placed it in my bra. Good thing my boobs were bigger because normally a pocketknife probably wouldn't be able to fit in that location.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, I knew that at this point everything would spiral downhill. Walking onto the porch, I rang the doorbell. It sounded more like the death march.

**Rachel's POV**

My mind raced, what the hell was going to happen next. I still was on the floor from when he pushed me off my bed. Was he going to get Quinn or was he going to beat me up more? I hope Quinn is ok, well she should be because Finn is there to protect her.

"Rachel why the HELL DID YOU TELL HER WHEN I DISTINTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO?" Jesse screamed in my face.

"I don't know." I said, "I wasn't thinking correctly. I'm sorry."

"No shit you weren't thinking correctly. Well now you brought Quinn into this and it's your entire fault. What if she tells?"

"She won't, I know her."

"That's so cute, Rachel knows her girlfriend so well."

"Technically we're not girlfriends yet." I said which was the stupidest thing ever. I don't know why I can't keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah that's because she doesn't care for you Rach, not as much as I do."

"REALLY? Really is that what you think?" I stood up and faced him "Because she loves me more than you ever will. And I don't know about you, but people who love each other don't hurt each other."

He got pissed and stormed off. I could hear him stomping about around the house.

Maybe he'll cool off. But when he came back, the doorbell rang. Both of us looked at each other really confused. Jesse grabbed my right wrist and pulled me into the other room to look out the front and see Quinn standing at the door.

"What is she doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I was just about to ask you that." Said Jesse.

I could tell he was panicking. He didn't know what to do. I don't think he really wanted to harm her.

He seemed a bit frightened that Quinn actually came here to back me up.

**Quinn's POV**

Jesse opened the front door, which I sort of expected. He calmly let me in.

Immediately I handed him my phone. "Delete the picture yourself and leave Rachel alone!" I said.

He shook his head and smiled, "No, not yet. I've got a better idea."

Putting my phone in his pocket, he led me upstairs to see Rachel.

Rachel was on her bed just sitting there, she looked like nothing happened to her.

"Sit next to her." Jesse instructed to me.

On the bed I asked her "Are you ok?"

She hugged me.

"I think you being here just made the situation worse Quinn." Rachel said worried.

Shit! I believe she's right. Jesse ran out and in a flash came back in with his bag.

"So what now Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah why don't you just delete the picture off my phone and leave?" I asked.

"But see that wouldn't be any fun. Quinn you're a guest here so Rach and I, we need to keep you entertained."

Oh god, now I know why she didn't want me to call her 'Rach'. He calls her that.

He immediately grabbed Rachel and threw her against the wall. I started to get up and go to her.

"STAY ON THE BED, if you know what's good for you and that baby." He snarled.

I got scared but I looked over and Rachel and I knew he was going to beat her up right in front of me, totally on purpose. Looking at her eyes, she knew it too. That made it worse.

"We're going to have some fun baby." He said to Rachel. She looked disgusted by him calling her that.

He kissed her on the lips and faced her towards me with his cheek right next to hers.

"But first we're going to play a game." He said.

Jesse went to his bag and pulled out a bunch of weird wires and stuff. He had Rachel sit in a chair and wrapped these things around each of her wrists and ankles.

"Now this is something I got from one of my friends who says that it's loads of fun! This remote I'm holding has one button on it and if I press it, you get electrocuted. Now Quinn, all I need you to do was answer some simple questions and if I think you're lying then I'll press the button. Seems like fun right?" He asked.

"No," Rachel and I answered in unison.

Rachel tried to get the wraps off of her, but Jesse pushed the button and she squealed with pain.

"Don't try to get out or I'll push the button again. Got it?" he said and Rachel nodded.

Jesse turned to me "Ok let's start off with an easy one. Do you love Rachel?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Doesn't Rachel love you?"

"Yes she does."

"WRONG!" he yelled and shocked Rachel.

"I do love Quinn!" Rachel tried to say through her shock.

"Onto the next question, so Quinn did you care about Rachel before you were pregnant?"

"Well.."

"Answer truthfully unless you want me to press the button."

"No okay? I barely even knew her/cared for her. I was a stuck up cheerleader and now I'm not. Being pregnant helped me realize everything in my life. Who really cared for me, who were my real friends, and how my parents would react."

"And how did your parents react?"

He asked me this on purpose, trying to make me feel bad.

"They kicked me out. "

"Is it because you're a whore and a slut?"

"No, it was because my mom couldn't stick up for me against my father. And I'm glad I'm not there anymore. My father was so controlling it was unbearable. It's not like I was actually happy."

"Oh boohoo poor Quinny poo! I'm literally playing the tiniest violin for you." Then he laughed."But sleeping with Puck gave you that baby. I mean is Rachel really going to be able to love you and the baby even though it isn't her baby at all?"

"The baby is not an 'it' it's a SHE! And yes I do love Quinn and will love the baby as mine. That's more than I'll say about you Jesse!" spitted Rachel as she ripped off the wires from herself.

You go girl! I thought yet wanted to scream outloud.

"Put those back on Rachel!" he demanded.

"NO!" she shouted back at him.

"Don't make me say it again!"

"NO!"

Instantly I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my stomach. Then I looked down to see that Jesse had stabbed me.

"Oh god!" I said in pain.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed, which the same scream from when I passed out in Glee club.

"Looks like no one gets to raise that bastard." He said and chuckled.

I fell to the ground grasping my stomach. The sting of it was overwhelming.

Rachel ran towards me but Jesse grabbed her and carried her over to the bed.

He was going to rape her. I was going to lose my baby, my love, and my own life.

God Rach, what did we get ourselves into?

* * *

**A/N: The title of this chaper is actually a lyric from the song 'Something Bad' in the musical WICKED. I know Rachel Berry would be very proud. **

What did you think? How many of you want to go find Jesse right now and kill him?

**What do you think should happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**We made it**

**Quinn's POV**

There I was on the ground bleeding to mine and my baby's death. Blood was everywhere and the pain was so bad. I was feeling light headed and a bit out of it. Too much blood was being lost at one time and the pain was too sharp.

God her dad's aren't going to be pleased with all of my blood on their white carpet. Okay focus Quinn, FOCUS!

I looked over to see Jesse trying to pin Rachel down as she screams. Tears flowed from her beautiful brown eyes, those of fear and pain.

I have to save her. I can't just lie here and listen to her cries as I fall unconscious.

That's when I remembered Finn's pocket knife. I took it out of bra and slowly tried to get up. I managed to sit and more blood started to slowly pout out. Trying to hold back my own screams I got onto my feet. Both of my hands were holding onto the wall for some support. I stood up against that wall to take some deep breathes.

I noticed that Jesse was starting to unbutton Rachel's jeans; she was putting up a good fight though. But seeing him doing that pissed me off.

Then out of nowhere Rachel says "Don't you remember I have my period!"

In the lowest growl I have ever heard Jesse shouts "I don't give a damn." He then slapped her, "I am going to do this. To show you and your bitch of a girlfriend that in the end I get you. This will be your punishment Rach."

"What the hell did I ever do?" She screamed.

"You loved her, not me, but a girl! That's disgusting Rach and I'm going to make you pure. I'm going to take the filthy girl out of you."

That was it. I couldn't take his shit anymore.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled.

I pushed off against the wall and attacked him from behind stabbing him in the side of his neck.

"Rachel go call for help!" I said as I was struggling with Jesse. She quickly ran out of the room.

He managed to flip me around and onto the bed. At this point I could only use my arms and legs, I couldn't get up. Basically I did the stupidest thing and became defenseless.

Jesse's neck was bleeding but he seemed to be fine as he got the pocket knife from me. Right as he was about to stab me with it a blur passed by.

All of a sudden he wasn't there anymore. Extremely confused I fought the pain and sat up. Looking over to my right I saw Finn on top of Jesse fighting. The blur must have been Finn running into the room and knocking Jesse off of me. I only blinked for one second and there he was to the rescue.

Finn had Jesse pinned onto the ground and he knocked away the pocket knife. Finally I felt relief.

"Quinn!" Rachel said and came to my side. "You okay? The ambulance and police will be here at any moment."

I couldn't talk. I was completely speechless of everything that just happened. So I nodded. She gently pressed a towel to the side of my stomach.

"The paramedics told me that putting pressure onto your wound will help until they get here." She said calmly to me.

I really wanted to ask if she was okay. She seemed pretty beaten up too and yet she acted like it was nothing. She was putting me first, god I love this girl.

I placed my left arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Rachel." I said.

"Yeah Quinn?" she asked.

"We made it."

* * *

I awoke in a white room and realized that I was in the hospital. All the pain was gone. Then I realized the baby! I hope she's ok. I looked down to find my stomach flatter than normal. Now I'm worried.

"Quinn it's okay, you're alright." Said a familiar voice.

I turned to find Rachel and I smiled. She had some bandages here and there but seemed fine.

"They had to take the baby out. They couldn't treat her without taking her out of you. She's still in the operating room." She said.

"Oh god." I said "Did they say her survival rate?"

"Since she was due in a month anyways her being little wasn't the problem. What is, is that they aren't sure how much blood she lost."

"Most of the blood on the ground was hers, wasn't it?"

"Yes, so she's fighting for you." said Rachel.

"No," I said "For us."

Rachel kissed my forehead.

Finn knocked on the door and came in.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Well it was getting late and I knew you would have answered my texts. I just figured that something was wrong, especially when I saw Rachel in the parking lot after what she did to you in the bathroom. I could see her tears and knew that what she did was forced upon her, she could never really hurt you Quinn. So when I got to the house Rachel told me Jesse was upstairs. I just ran and attacked him." He said. "It's good to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been a good Eight hours since you got into the operating room." Said Finn "We were worried that you were going to…"

"Die," finished Rachel.

"Well I just hope that my little girl can pull through like I did." I said.

"I'm sure she's as strong as you are." Said Finn smiling.

* * *

The next day they let me see her, my little baby.

She was in an incubator with wires all over her.

"You can put your arms in the holes on the sides and touch her if you want. Stimulation helps infants." Said a nurse.

I put my arms through and touched her head. Her eyes opened and looked at me.

She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were the exact replica of Rachel's. It made me love her even more.

Touching her little feet seeing how small she actually was. I was told she was five pounds which is pretty good for her when they told me that she would have been seven pounds in another month at her due date.

I felt something grip onto my finger and saw that it was actually her little hand that took hold.

"She's got to survive Rach," I said to Rachel who was standing beside me. I began to cry "She just has to."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this was a bit late once again, but I'm dealing with college stuff at the moment. The next chapter will be up within the week :)

What did you think?

**Is Quinn's baby girl going to live or die? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Where do we go from here?**

**Quinn's POV**

A couple days went by and I was still in the hospital healing up. My little girl was still fighting to live. Rach was there with her and I every step of the way. I'm really lucky.

"So Rach, what happened to Jesse?" I asked. I mean what did happen to that bastard? Hopefully he's locked away.

"He's in jail thankfully but.." Rachel said yet seemed hesitant.

"But what?"

"I have to testify; well we have to testify against him in a court in front of everyone."

She seemed a bit scared.

"Well Rach if that's what we need to do to lock him up and keep him behind bars for at least 20 years then we've got to do it."

"Quinn I," She started to cry so I held her. "I don't want to tell them what he did to me and where…where he touched me." The tears poured harder.

"Oh god Rach," I held her even tighter as she sat next to me on the hospital bed. "Can't you just send in a letter stating everything?"

"No, they said I had to be there to actually testify next week. He's going up for three attempted murders and we have to be there to prove everything."

"I'm so sorry Rachel. But I promise that we can get through this. You're strong, and you can do this! After court we won't see Jesse ever again! Plus we can get on with our new life."

"Thanks Quinn."

I kissed her "No problem Rach."

"So this new life we're going to have, what does that entail?" She asked happily. Rachel went back to her bubbly self.

I laughed "I'm not exactly sure, but definately more time with you."

"So whatever happens we'll stick together?"

"Yep and hopefully forever."

We smiled.

"I do have good news." Rachel said.

"What?" I asked a bit surprised.

"My dads said you can move in with us permanently!"

I was just so shocked and excited "Really?"

"Yeah, I told them about us and they agreed that with everything going on and what we went through that it would be good for us to be together. They really like you."

Aww her dads like me, and even after what I did to their white carpet!

"And they're okay about the baby?" I asked.

She laughed "They're actually pretty excited to have another baby around. They've been thinking about adopting again, so this is a miracle."

I don't think I've ever felt so loved.

"Great, because I 'm pretty sure Finn's mom was going to kick me out like now. I don't blame her though, it's not like Finn and I are together anymore and it's not his baby so letting me stay was gracious of her."

"Well you are now not homeless." Rachel said.

"Good because being a hobo with my baby really wasn't on my to-do list." We both laughed.

A nurse came in. "Quinn, your doctor would like to see you in the infirmary."

I got nervous. Is my baby going to live? Is my baby going to die? Not knowing what I'm about to walk into horrified me.

"Thanks," I said as Rachel and I followed her down the hall.

"Hello Quinn, Rachel." The doctor said.

"Hey," I said. "So what's the news?"

I looked down to see my little girl without wires. Why are the wires removed?

"Well your baby girl will survive. She's a trooper. Get's it from her mother."

Rachel took my hand and smiled.

"But," He said "She does have some health problems, which is common with blood loss. She can see perfectly but might have some complications with hearing. The excessive bleeding did do a bit of damage to the nerves in her brain. Some signs of that could lead to ADD, ADHD, and even autism. We'll just have to check up on her every couple of months to watch and see. The nurse will be in here in a moment to ask what name should be put on her birth certificate and she can leave tomorrow morning with you."

"Thank you so much doctor!" I said and he left.

Both Rachel and I looked down onto her. Well I guess I could deal with ADD, ADHD or autism. As long as she lives a long happy life.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Valerie." Rachel stated.

"Why Valerie?" I asked confused.

"It means strong."

"She did put up a big fight with us, I like it." I looked at my baby "Do you like the name Valerie." She blinked.

"Well I believe that's a yes." Rachel said.

The nurse came in. "So what is this little girl's name?"

"Valerie Hannah Fabray." I stated.

"So is the father in the picture?" she asked.

"No, but I do have some great people who will help and be there for me." I smiled and look at Rachel.

"Alright well you'll get the birth certificate tomorrow when you leave."

"Thank you."

Rachel looked at me "So you went with Hannah as the middle name."

"I told you before, that I liked that name. Now that i've seen her, I believe it fits."

"Yes and it does fit perfectly."

I put my right arm around her as we both looked upon Valerie.

"You're going to make it and be much loved." I said to my little girl.

"And she has a great smart good looking uncle." Said Finn as he walked in.

"I think you're giving yourself too much credit." Said Rachel.

"Funny." He said and stood next to us. "She's beautiful. Wow,"

"What?" I asked.

"She definitely looks like you but her eyes, just wow they look exactly like Rachel's."

"She was meant to be." Rachel said and smiled.

"So what's her name?"

"Valerie Hannah Fabray." Both Rachel and I said in unison.

"It suits her. So when can you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That's great! Oh, I moved all of your things into the Berry's house for you."

"Thanks Finn, oh and thank your mom for me."

"Will do; if you need anything let me know."

"I will."

He hugged me and handed me my cell phone.

"They wanted you to have this back. They found it on Jesse."

"Thanks again Finn." I said as he left.

* * *

The next day the Berrys brought us home. God I love saying that 'home'. I'm going home with my girlfriend and our baby girl.

When we got home, we went up to the guest room where it was fixed up with a crib and everything!

"Thank you guys so much!" I said and hugged them.

"Call us dad." They both said.

"Thanks dad and dad." We all smiled.

"Not only is there a crib and changing table, but also we got toys, clothes, and pretty much anything else a baby could want." Said dad.

"Thank you so much, I don't deserve this."

"Yes Quinn, you do." He said.

"Where's the bed?" I asked.

"We decided that since you two are serious and have gone through a great deal, we think that you're old enough and responsible enough to share the same room."

Rachel smiled and hugged them. "Thanks dads!"

"Well, we'll leave you three alone." They said and left downstairs.

I looked around the room. The closet was filled up and everything. The room was very nice and painted up pink.

"They're really great."

"I think they're just happy because the rooms are sound proof." Said Rachel.

I laughed "I believe you're right."

We walked into Rachel's room, well now our room and laid on the bed with Valerie in between us.

"So which side do you want?" I asked her.

"Well I guess the right side since I'm already laying here." She laughed.

"Sounds good."

"I can't believe we're living together."

"I know I can't believe it either, it's like we're in a dream."

I felt a pinch "Ouch! No pinching!" I said jokingly.

"Nope this is not a dream."

We fed and played with Valerie for awhile until she went down for a nap.

Finally Rachel and I were together. Not only that, but her dads accepted us. Now we just need everyone else to.

I sat on the rocking chair next to the crib and Rachel sat on my lap.

"So," She said "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Another great chapter will be up in a week just like this one was!

Thanks for the reviews and input! Keep them coming!

**What do you think is going to happen at the trial? What should Jesse's punishment be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Trial**

**Rachel's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Looking at the baby was like looking at Quinn but definitely smaller. She was cute. And she did look a bit like me. This made me think that maybe Valerie had a reason to survive. In a couple of days we get to go to trial against Jesse for what he did to us. I'm just extremely nervous of how everything's going to play out, I mean this was real. Shit that stuff actually happened to me. And I get to go in front of a judge and tell everyone there that he touched me and where. I barely get over the fact that he did it, let alone be able to tell everyone I don't think how I'll be able to make it. But if I don't tell them that he tried to rape me, than that's less jail time and god knows he needs as much of that as possible. I'm thinking he'll probably get at least 20 years to life for charges for attempted rape and murder of two girls, one who is pregnant and he attempted to kill the baby too. But the things he's done to me keep playing in my head. My daddies think that I should have counseling, but so far Quinn has been the best person to talk to about it with._

_Ever since we got home from the hospital things have gone extremely well for Quinn and I. It's sort of like we have our own apartment minus a mini fridge. Valerie has done well these past few nights and sleeps really well. Although Quinn is a bit angry at me for putting her on a schedule, but I like to be organized! Anyways I let her sleep in when I get up at 5 with Valerie so she shouldn't really argue. She's been stressed lately but that does come with being a new mother. We haven't really been intimate much other than cuddling, which I can't argue about. Especially with little Val, most of the attention goes to her. _

_Xoxo Rachel_

* * *

"So Valerie has a doctor's appointment next Wednesday." Said Quinn.

"Okay I'll write that down on the calendar." Rachel said grabbing a pen to write it down.

"Are you ready for the trial in a couple days?"

Rachel looked down "Not really."

Quinn put Valerie down to sleep and sat on the bed next to her. She pushed back Rachel's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Rach we've talked about this." She said as she took Rachel's hands.

"I know but I don't want to just be like yes he tried to rape me, he touched my breasts, almost my private area and mercilessly beat me up."

"Rachel –"

"I feel useless, not good enough. I feel like scum Quinn."

"But you aren't-"

"But I feel like it. I was used and was poor and defenseless. I don't want to be thought of as a foolish girl, when everyone's going to be like 'well why didn't you tell anyone?' It's stupid because people don't realize what it's like until they're put in that situation."

"Rachel, no one thinks you're foolish. People will think you're strong for getting through this and for being able to go up to the stand and tell them what that bastard did to you. Then buh bye Jesse off to prison you go, don't drop the soap!"

Rachel laughed "You're right, I can do it. I just wish that those stupid dream flashbacks will go away."

Quinn hugged Rachel "Next time you have one of those wake me up and I'll scare them away. Who isn't scared of a new mother?"

They both laughed.

"Thanks Quinn." She kissed her "Speaking of dropping the soap…"

"Rachel Berry what a dirty mind you have!" Joked Quinn.

Rachel pouted "I know that's not happening until you get your body back."

"Exactly and I've been doing as many crunches and pushups as I possibly can." She smiled.

Any free time Quinn could get was spent on working out. She missed her cheerio body. Having a baby bump made her feel less sexy and now that she didn't look like a teen mom anymore she wanted things to be normal again.

"Oh Puck called while you were in the shower, he wanted to come over and see Val." Said Rachel.

"Ugh why doesn't he get it? He said he didn't want her than all of the sudden now is changing his mind?" Quinn questioned.

"He did ask if she had a Mohawk."

"Really? How dumb can he be?"

"I think he just wants to come over because Finn has been able to see her and he hasn't."

"I don't want him to see her. He gave up on us a long time ago, why should he get to see her?"

"Because he helped make her Quinn, you do realize how babies are made. If you let him see her than maybe he won't want to I don't know take her on the weekends?"

"I know, I know. I'll call him and let him know he can come over tomorrow."

"Actually…"

Quinn stood up in disbelief "You did not tell him to come over now, did you?"

"Sort of," Rachel said with an 'I'm sorry'/guilty look on her face.

The doorbell rang and the Berry's let Puck in. Right before he got to the bedroom Quinn turned to Rachel and said "There might be no cuddling tonight." Rachel pouted.

"Whoa! Baby Momma looking skinny already!" Said Puck.

"Yeah that tends to happen when the baby comes out." Quinn said a bit ticked off.

"So your belly popped after the baby came out?"

"She's not a balloon Noah!" Rachel said defensively.

"So where's little Jackie Daniels?" he asked.

Quinn led them into the Nursery and picked the baby up who stayed asleep.

"Her name is Valerie Hannah Fabray." She said.

Puck stood there in awe of the little girl.

"She doesn't look like me." He said a bit disappointed.

"She took on the good genes." Quinn stated.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Quinn handed Val to him as he sat on the rocking chair.

Rachel and Quinn just stared at each other and then at Puck.

"I can't believe that douche tried to kill her." Said Puck "And you two."

Quinn and Rachel were shocked that he said that.

"Who all knows about Jesse?" Rachel asked starting to panic.

"Glee club, Finn let us in on everything. But don't worry we're not going to tell. Mr. Schue actually said he could get us out of class so we can go to court with you guys."

Both girls were dumbfounded.

"So everyone will be there?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Quinn took Rachel's hand "Everything will be fine, they want to support us. Plus they can't actually get into the courthouse." She said to her.

"Why?" Puck Asked.

"Because it's a private trial, the only ones there will be us and Jesse. Well some other witnesses will be there but I don't think they let others inside."

Rachel felt a sigh of relief. She felt way better knowing that there weren't going to be many others inside the courtroom.

"Oh. So how is Valerie? She's healthy right?" Puck questioned as he look down at the little girl asleep.

"She might have some disorders when she gets older but nothing fatal." Said Quinn.

"Like what?"

"She could have ADD, ADHD, hearing problems or even Autism."

"Wow," he said and handed her to Rachel. "Would I be able to you know see her sometimes? Just visit here and there?"

"We could work out a schedule." Said Quinn "You know you could stop by on certain days to see how she is."

"I'd like that." He said and put his hands on Quinn's shoulders. "I want you to know Quinn that I don't want to take her from you, because I'm not ready for a baby to be in my life. And I know you and Rachel want to raise her which I'm fine with. I just would like to be included on things that go on with her. Like birthdays, major doctors appoints, etc. Maybe every Wednesday after school I could visit for an hour, that's the only free time I have because of practice."

"Sounds good," Quinn said as he started to leave. "Oh and Puck,"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for not taking her."

He just smiled, hugged her, and then left.

"So I guess Finn also told them about you and I." said Quinn to Rachel.

Rachel smiled "I think they sort of figured that out awhile ago."

"So was I the last one to find out?'

Rachel laughed and kissed her "Yes, but it's cute that you can't figure some things that are right in front of you. Though I am glad that you finally figured it out when you first kissed me at sectionals, and then again in the school bathroom."

"I'm glad I did it too, but seriously what is up with us meeting in bathrooms?" Quinn said and they both laughed.

Valerie started crying.

"I guess she's hungry." Said Quinn. Rachel eyed her "Fine Rachel you can watch. But if you just stare at my boobs the whole time and not say anything again, than no more because that really creeped me out!"

"That happened once!" She said.

"Yes but that was the first time I let you."

"I'm so sorry that I'm attracted to your beautiful large breasts!" she said sarcastically.

"Rachel it's different when there's a baby attached to one!" Quinn stated.

"Touché."

Quinn smiled, shook her head and laughed. She kissed Rachel on the forehead and grabbed Val from her crib and started to nurse her.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Today was it, time to face that bastard and put him in jail for good! I awoke at 5 to Val crying. I picked her up and grabbed a bottle to feed her. Quinn pumped her milk so that I could feed Val at times. I then changed her and played with her for a bit before I got into the shower. I picked out a plaid skirt and a peter pan collared shirt with a cardigan to go over it. Quinn said she was just going to wear dress pants and a button up shirt.

"Quinn hun it's 9 o'clock you need to get up." I said trying to wake her up. She was a heavy sleeper.

I went downstairs and got a piece of bacon that daddy made and brought it up. As soon as I put it up to her nose she awoke.

She sat up immediately.

"Wow only bacon gets you up now a days." I laughed.

"So can I have it?" she asked.

"No it's mine, get your own bacon!' I teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

Quinn then grabbed me and pulled me into bed and started tickling me until she got the piece of bacon out of my hand.

"No fair!" I pouted.

"You want some?"

"Yes!"

She put the bacon in her mouth and I bit off the other half in a kiss.

"Who knew Quinn could be romantic when she wakes up? Usually the Quinn I get in the morning whines and mopes around for a good half hour."

"Well today is an important day."

"Yes so get in the shower sleepy head! We've got a trial at 11!" I said to her.

* * *

When we got to the courtroom it wasn't as big as I thought it would be. I guess tv made everything a bigger deal. There were only a couple people watching for witness purposes. Of course my daddies were there to support Quinn and I.

We sat down on one side of the courtroom with Jesse on the other. Quinn held Valerie in her arms. There wasn't even a Jury! Basically we were there to tell what happened and then the judge would decide Jesse's punishment. Since the cops saw everything, they already knew he was guilty.

I took a deep breath as I was first to take the stand. I promised to tell the whole truth and sat down.

"Miss Berry, would you please tell us what your relation was with Mr. St James?" Asked the attorney woman.

"Jesse and I used to date." I replied.

"So what happened?"

"He cheated on me and lied so I broke it off."

"What happened after that?"

"He got angry."

"What did he do once he heard the news?"

So I told her that Jesse showed up at my house and beat me up. Also the things he made me do and the threats. I told her everything that happened the night Quinn came over to save me, how he stabbed her in the stomach and tried to rape me.

"So he tried to kill you and Miss Fabray."

"Yes,"

"But why?"

"He was angry that I didn't like him. Plus Quinn sent a picture to me of Jesse drunk with a bunch of girls all over him in Mexico. Which Finn took the picture when he was in Mexico and sent it to Quinn. He knew that I and Quinn had proof of him not only cheating on me but that would also threaten his career of singing."

"What do you mean?"

"He lied to his choir teacher telling her that he couldn't go to a singing competition in California because he had family things to attend to. But instead he went to Mexico, got drunk and did who else knows what. He was only 17 at the time."

"And that's why he made you do those things, just so he could get those pictures?"

"Yes,"

"But why didn't you call the police?"

"It's the sort of thing that you wouldn't understand until you were going through it. I was in a difficult situation and I couldn't do anything without him watching me."

"Okay thank you Miss Berry. We call Miss Fabray up to the stand."

I sat down and Quinn went up with Valerie, who looked adorable in her little white dress.

"So you had a photo of Mr. St. James on your phone?"

"Yes I did and still do. He never deleted it." Quinn said and then showed the picture to the Judge and the attorney woman.

"Mr. St. James then made Miss Berry harm you because you also had the photo?"

"Yes, but like Rachel said she didn't mean to do it. It was forced upon her."

"So you then later that day received a phone call from Miss Berry."

"Yes I did, she told me everything and said how sorry she was. Then I heard her scream and Jesse told me I was next."

"So after that you immediately went to the Berry residence?"

"Yes I did."

"Why didn't you call the cops then?"

"Because he was expecting that and would have killed or raped Rachel and would have fled by then. He didn't expect me to show up to the door." Quinn said calmly.

I was so proud of her. She told her side of the story and little Val slept through the whole thing.

"This is your baby?" The attorney woman asked.

"Yes this is Valerie." Quinn replied.

"Are there any medical problems with Valerie since she was stabbed?"

"Not at the moment but the doctor told me that once she gets older, we could see signs of hearing loss, ADD, ADHD or Autism."

"And how are you Miss Fabray?"

"The doctors told me I could have died but thankfully I'm still here today. Although Rachel and I still have traumatic flashbacks. I've been told that those will never go away."

"Thank you Miss Fabray you may take your seat."

I can't believe that Quinn also had flashbacks, why didn't she tell me?

Finn went up and told his side of the story, then sat back down.

The judge spoke. "After hearing and seeing all of the evidence, Jesse St. James how do you plead?"

"Guilty." Jesse said.

My jaw dropped. I had no clue that he was going to give up without a fight.

"You will be charged with being drunk as a minor, doing illegal drugs, fighting, attempted rape, and two attempted murders with one being a pregnant woman in which you attempted to also kill the baby. I hereby charge you with thirty years of prison and parole. Court Dismissed." He said and got up to leave.

Both Quinn and I jumped up from our seats and hugged each other and then hugged dad and daddy.

As we left the courthouse, outside was everyone from Glee club. They came up and hugged Quinn and I. They also saw little Val.

It was all over, finally Quinn and I can start a new life.

Most of the Glee club left and so did my dads. The only ones left were Finn and Kurt.

Quinn said to me "I hope you know how much I love you. I'm proud of you Rach."

So I belted out in song "Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I ever hoped to be!"

"Rachel you're scarring the baby!" Quinn said trying to get me to be quiet. She knew I was doing this on purpose. What can I say? I love to make a scene.

"I can fly higher than an eagle,"

"If you shut up right now I'll let you cuddle tonight." She said a bit aggravated.

Then quickly I whispered "Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

"You good?" Quinn asked.

"Yay cuddling!" I said and kissed her. It's been a good two nights without cuddling, I couldn't stand it!

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Love me forever and put up with my craziness." I said and continued to kiss her.

"That's cute." Said Kurt.

"Hey how about you love birds stop making out in front of my niece so we can go to lunch." Finn said and we all laughed.

We started to walk to Finn's car, well trying to find it in the parking lot.

"You really need to stop wearing plaid skirts and sweaters. You look like you're from the 50's." Kurt said to me.

I slightly punched his shoulder and said "I look great."

"Quinn your girlfriend punched me!"

"Well she does look cute today Kurt, so maybe you deserved it." Quinn said and laughed.

"Why are you taking her side?" he asked her.

"Usually I would side with you but I sort of have to now, she is my girlfriend."

"Ha ha you got punched by a girl!" said Finn to Kurt.

"Oh really Finn, you think that's funny?" I said and then slightly punched him.

"You're going to pay for that Rachel!" Finn said and started to chase me.

"DON'T KILL HER FINN!" Quinn yelled jokingly.

Next thing I know, Finn threw me over his shoulder and walked back to Quinn and Kurt.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"Actually I like Rachel better when she's like that." Stated Kurt.

"Maybe you should come over more often Finn." Quinn said and laughed.

"Quinn so not funny!" I said and crossed my arms still on Finn's shoulder.

"Quinn so funny!" Said Finn.

I started kicking so Finn put me down.

"Ha!" I said.

"Rachel stop acting childish or we're going to make you eat off the kids menu." Said Kurt as we all got into the car.

"She does that anyways." Said Quinn and laughed.

"QUINN!" I yelled. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry Rach, but your too cute." Quinn said.

* * *

**A/N: **So my relatives are staying over and my 7 year old cousin makes me run outside with him and pretend that we're robots. I haven't had any time to actually get on my laptop without him being right there asking what I'm doing, Obviously I'm not telling him that I'm writing a story about two teen girls who are in love with each other lol but this chapter is really long so yay!

**What did you think? What should happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This should have been up a couple days ago, but they turned off my neighborhood's internet and telephone lines because of construction. But now it's back to normal and you have a nice new chapter!

**Diva Mommy**

**Quinn's POV**

Lately everything's been going perfectly. I've been hitting the gym everyday and Rachel actually joined to help support me in losing the baby weight. I want to get back to my normal Cheerio body so badly that I even joined the traditional Berry Sunday morning walk! Rachel has been such a great mother to Val. She still wakes up early with her and lets me sleep in. But sometimes she wakes me up early and we go for a morning run. Puck would never do those things with me. Heck he wouldn't support me that much, but I'm glad that he still comes by every Wednesday to see her for an hour.

"Can you say Diva mommy?" Rachel asked as she was feeding Valerie in the kitchen.

"Rach she can't even say mama, let alone Diva." I said groggily just waking up from a nap. "If Diva is the first word she learns, it's going to be a long 18 years."

"You know she's my little star. Plus it would be a cute story to tell everyone that her first word was diva!"

I kissed her and said "Rach you're my diva, we don't need another one in the house."

She just pouted and said "You're right." Then she brightened up "I am the best diva."

I laughed "Just don't say that in front of Mercedes."

Rachel turned to me and said "I'm smart enough to not throw the word 'diva' out in front of her. I just can't believe I'm returning to school tomorrow."

"I know it's been so long." I said.

"I could stay at home longer with you!"

"No Rach you have to go back. You've been gone for over a month since the court date! I really don't want you to miss out any more."

"But I've done all of the homework our teachers gave us."

Ugh she gave me the classic Berry pout. "No you have to go back. I know you don't want to and I really don't want you to either, but things have got to get back to normal. Come on, once you see all the glee kids you'll be happy."

She gave a little smile.

"Come here," I said and pulled her towards me and hugged her with Val in her arms. "Everything will be fine and I'll end up joining you soon, that way I don't have to miss so much. Your dads are really kind to help watch Val for us."

She kissed me "You mean our dads, yeah they are. I'm just scared to go back to school without you."

"I'll tell Finn to stick by you, okay?"

Rachel just nodded.

"Plus I'll be there with you after school for Glee."

I put my hands on her shoulders and put my forehead down on hers while still looking into her brown eyes.

"You'll be fine Rach, you can do anything. I mean you put that scum in jail, really anything is possible now."

"You're right! I am Rachel Berry, I can do anything!" She said.

I kissed her forehead "That's my girl. Now I'm going to put Val down to nap, then maybe we could pick out an outfit for you tomorrow?"

She smiled, gave me Val and ran upstairs mumbling something about having the perfect sweater.

Looking down at my little girl I told her "Diva mommy might be a little crazy, but she does have good intentions. She also needs a new wardrobe."

Valerie smiled and I brought her to the crib.

As I got to our room, Rachel was already throwing clothes around in our closet. Our room, our closet, our dads it's amazing that everything is working out so well. For once I feel like I truly belong.

Three hours later…

"How about this one?" Rachel asked as she held up a sweater with a horse on it.

"No Rachel you're a mom now so you need to dress less like a child." I said.

Yikes I just made a bad comment and I could tell how she took it. I walked up to her.

"Okay I didn't mean that to come out wrong, trust me it sounded better in my head. But you know what I mean. No more animals on sweaters, heck no more sweaters. I know it's sort of your thing, but it really needs to stop."

"What am I not good enough? You want me to change my style Quinn?" She demanded.

SHIT. Her tone was not a good one.

"No I don't want you to change your style and I love you, but maybe give the sweaters a little break?"

I instantly looked around the closet and picked out a Maroon Polo, brown skirt and maroon plaid knee socks.

"This," I said showing her the outfit "Is something that looks good and is still your style."

She looked at the outfit and then me. Rachel smiled. "Thanks Quinn. I'm sorry for yelling like that."

I hugged her "No it's entirely my fault. I insulted you and shouldn't have. It's just been three hours and I got annoyed so I snapped at you."

"Well if you didn't snap at me, we might've not found the perfect outfit that I'm going to wear tomorrow." She smiled.

A cry was heard through the baby monitor. Rachel and I just smiled at each other as we headed towards Val.

* * *

"It's your turn for reading the bedtime story. So what are we going to hear tonight?" I asked Rachel as I lay on the bed with Valerie lying next to me.

Rachel sat down next to us with the book 'Goodnight Moon'.

Valerie drifted into slumber and Rachel put her down for bed.

Soon she returned and lay next to me.

I turned to my right and faced her. "I talked with dad and he said it would be fine if I went back to school with you tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! Really Quinn? You'd do that for me?" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course I would. Dad said that he'd watch Val. I mean he works at home so he has the time to take care of her."

She kissed me and laid in my arms. "Well tomorrow will now be a great day! Thank you Quinn."

I looked down at her. "Don't you know I love you silly? I'd do anything for you!"

She responded with "Don't go. I'll eat you up; I love you so!"

Rachel just quoted my favorite book from when I was little 'where the wild things are'. My heart melted.

I smiled and kissed her as we drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Rachel almost screaming. She was having a nightmare. I shook her awake. She jumped out of bed freaking out.

"Rachel! Honey it's me. Quinn. You're alright, you're safe with me." I said calmly before approaching her.

She looked at me with tear filled eyes. I hugged her so tight and didn't let go for a long time. She silently cried on my shoulder for a good couple minutes before I got her to sit down on the bed.

"Whatever happened in your dream I don't need to know, but remember it's just a dream." I said to her.

I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. She just nodded but stayed silent.

"Good thing your screaming woke me up," I said to her "There were two unicorns in my dream and they wouldn't leave me alone."

Rachel laughed.

"Hey it's not funny Rach; they just kept chasing and stalking me."

Seriously what is up with Unicorns in my dreams? Do they know I don't like them so they keep coming back?

"I can picture you being almost attacked by unicorns as you run away." Rachel said.

"Next time I'll send them your way. See how you like it if unicorns wouldn't leave you alone!"

She smirked as we went back to sleep, dreaming of stalker unicorns.

In the morning Rachel and I headed off to school. The day went well and Rachel got many compliments on her outfit, as I got compliments on losing most of the baby weight. Thankfully I hadn't seen Coach Sylvester all day. Before glee practice, dad dropped off Val. Many of the glee kids wanted to see how old she's gotten and how much bigger.

Together Rachel and I walked into glee with Valerie. Everyone surrounded us saying how cute she is.

Mr. Schue came up and asked "So how is her health?"

"The doctor says she's been growing fine and everything seems to function well. She has good vision and hearing. So the doctor says just to check up on her normally. We won't find out some other possible disabilities until she gets a bit older." I replied.

"Well we're all glad to have you back." He said.

"Come to Uncle Finn Val!" Finn said in baby talk. Everyone stared at him as I handed her to him. "What? She likes it when I talk to her like that."

Valerie smiled up at him and everyone laughed.

"Q," Santana said to me as everyone was around Finn and Val.

"Yeah S?" I asked.

"Good to see you got your figure back." She said and touched my stomach.

"Yeah you blew up like a giant balloon." Said Brittany.

"B, she was pregnant remember?" Santana said.

"Oh right." She said and walked away.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"So are you going to come back to Cheerios?"

"I don't think so S, I've got a new life now."

"Berry?" she questioned.

"Not just her but also Val, I'm a mom now S. My little girl comes first. So if that means that I'm not ever going to cheer again that's fine with me."

"But I miss you!"

Okay usually Santana isn't this nice to me.

"I know I miss you too, but I don't care about that anymore."

"I guess I'll just have to stay Captain then." She said getting back into her normal mood.

"I guess so." I said then saw Brittany wanting to hold Valerie. "B you need to sit down if you're going to hold her."

I really don't need her to accidently drop Val. B doesn't have the best experience with kids.

Eventually glee actually started and everyone was singing. It got too loud for Val so I took her out in the hall. I was bouncing her on my hip and she was smiling.

Then out of nowhere I heard "Good to see you back Quinn."

I know that voice and turned to see Coach Sylvester standing before me.

"You too Coach." I said and looked down. I really didn't have much to say to her. The woman shunned me once she knew I was pregnant. Now she's talking to me again? Interesting.

"So who's this little one?"

I introduced Val to her.

"I heard of your accident with that St. James kid. Makes me sick of what he did."

Um…when the hell did Sue get a heart?

"Yeah it's still a bad memory."

"So you're living with Rachel Berry now. How's that been?"

"It's been good. Rachel and her dads really help out with Val."

"I can tell that they've helped, I mean no one else could lose the weight as fast as you did." She said looking at my stomach.

"Yeah I have a good support system." I said and smiled.

"Well I'll see you around Q." She said and started walking away.

Coach just called me 'Q' that's usually said to me when she likes me. Maybe she thinks I'm going to join Cheerios again.

* * *

A week went by and it became Monday again.

"Rachel," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here we're on the news."

"WHAT!" she came running in.

There on the news was a picture of us in court with Valerie. They were describing the case about us and Jesse.

"Holy shit!" I said "They weren't supposed to air this!"

"DADDY call our Lawyer!" Rachel screamed.

"So apparently since it's been over a month, they're allowed to talk about it. Since Jesse is locked up, they thought it was fine. There were already many rumors of it so they said it needed to be cleared up." Daddy said to us as he hung up the phone with our lawyer.

"Great we're going to have to make this public to anyone who asks us." I said.

Days went by and we were becoming more famous than ever. People were snapping pictures of us left and right, even at school! Plus reporters kept asking us questions. This was the kind of thing I didn't want.

The worst thing was that they interviewed students and faculty at the school. Coach Sylvester even commented on Rachel and I. Now everyone knew we were a lesbian couple who's raising a daughter through the struggle of a horrible crime. I knew Sue had something up her sleeve, I just couldn't believe that she'd do it though.

This was a nightmare! Well for me at least, Rachel on the other hand was soaking up all the attention.

* * *

Everyone in glee club was there for us and stood up for us. Even S and B stood by our side. But as the days past by the more annoyed I was of the situation.

"So should we call you Faberry now?" Questioned Kurt.

"What are we? Some celebrity couple?" I asked the Glee club.

"This is Ohio Quinn; we're like the only out teen lesbian couple with a baby in the state." Said Rachel.

"Shut up Rach, you're just thrilled because now you're finally famous for something and people actually care about everything you do 24/7. Ugh I wish they didn't show us on the news about the trial. Now everyone is watching us."

Everyone knew about us, and that meant my parents did too. So I really wanted things to be normal again.

"Let them watch."

"I don't think so. My child is not growing up with people all over the place asking questions and taking pictures!" I yelled.

"You said 'my child' isn't she 'our child'?"

"Yes I meant that but I also want to be able to decide about things Rachel!"

"What you don't like that I'm pulling all the shots?"

"No I don't like that you're using our baby to be famous! It's wrong! I feel like I just let you into my heart and now you're about to rip it. Rachel what's more important to you?"

No answer.

"This is just like you!" I screamed then became calm and said "Let me know when you start behaving like an adult." Then I stormed off.

This was weird because usually Rachel storms off and it's cute when she does but oh she makes me so angry! After that whole incident everyone started calling us Faberry.

I just cannot believe that she is choosing herself over Val. She's just not thinking straight, although Rachel is a bit younger than me and she's always acted childish. But I just thought that maybe, maybe the one time I actually need her, she would step up.

Pissed off I drove back home to see my little angel. Her smiling face did cheer me up a bit.

My phone rang, I looked down to find the caller named 'mom'. Why she was calling left me clueless I thought she wanted nothing to do with me, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Quinn it's your mother." She said.

"I know; cell phones have caller ID. What do you want?"

"Your father and I want you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Fine, what time?"

"Five."

"Okay see you soon." I said and hung up.

I changed into something nice, left Rachel a text letting her know I was going to be out for the night but not where and kissed Val.

"Mommy will be back soon. Hopefully still in one piece." I said and left.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like the story so far? I decided that Kurt was going to be the genius in creating the name Faberry.

**What do you think will happen to Quinn at dinner? What could mother and father actually have to say to her? **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dinner**

**Quinn's POV**

I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell. I haven't been this scared about what's going to happen next since I rang the doorbell to save Rachel from Jesse and that didn't really turn out well.

Thankfully my mother opened the door smiling and hugged me.

"She's here Russell!" she yelled to my father.

"I know Judy I heard the doorbell ring." My father coldly said.

My dad is known not to be the nicest to anyone, including my mother. Still I don't know why the hell she married him. He's always been the type of person who has his views and no one was going to change them and that those views must be met by my mother and I. This was why I was kicked out in the first place. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get pregnant before getting married but it happened anyway. I'm human; I'm allowed to make mistakes…right?

"Well come in dear!" she said and I did.

It was weird to come into my house, well old house. Didn't feel like home, it felt cold and dark.

I followed my mother into the dining room where my father already sat at the end of the table. My mother sat next to him and I sat on the other side where I normally did.

"Oh Quinn I got so worried when I heard about what happened to you and that other girl!" My mother said.

"Rachel." I said.

"What dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Her name is Rachel."

"Oh okay. Well you two have been all over the news lately, even in the papers!"

"How does small town news get around so fast?"

"Dear things like that only happen in big cities not small towns. So when the press finds that information it goes to the news in many states! It is such a horrifying story Quinn. People get scared when they find out that even things like that can happen in small towns! That's why it spreads so fast. You're so strong dear! Isn't she Russell?"

My dad looked up from his newspaper, turned to a certain page, and showed me the article that had a picture of me holding Valerie and Rachel standing next to me.

"Yes Judy, Quinn is very strong." My father said then looked at me. "Quinn what you did was extremely stupid, you could have killed yourself! But I must admit, I am very proud that you were willing to die in order to save your friend."

I smiled. He said he was proud of me! Yet he also didn't acknowledge that I was risking Valerie too. Plus Rachel is more than just a friend.

The rest of dinner was quiet. Usually we don't speak when we eat; I guess it's about having order or something. After dinner we all went into the drawing room and sat down to talk more.

"So dear did you keep the baby?" my mother asked.

"Yes, I did keep her." I said sort of scared of the reaction.

"Oh it's a girl! What's her name?"

I cannot believe it. She's actually happy that I kept my baby! I guess when you're almost killed, people seem to be okay with everything as long as you're alive. Although I must say, I'm thrilled that she's happy for me.

"Her name is Valerie Hannah Fabray." I said quite proud.

"Valerie is such a lovely name, isn't it Russell?" she asked my father.

He looked up from his paper "Yes it is a nice name."

I guess I expected my father not to want to talk about anything, letting my mother talk for him is usually good enough.

"So are you still staying with that girl Rachel right?" she asked.

"Yes I live there."

"Dear you can't stay there! Come back home Quinnie! Don't bother that girl and her parents."

WHAT? They want me to come home? This is nuts, I just don't understand.

"I like it there mom, Rachel and her dads help take care of Valerie. They invited me to stay with them as long as I liked."

"Wait," my father said and put down his paper "Is that the girl with the two gay fathers?"

Now I'm scared.

"Yes."

"Well then you can't live there! That family is unholy!"

"They're unholy? How about you two? You kicked me out when I had nowhere to go don't you think that you and mom are a bit UNHOLY?"

Shit I raised my voice against my dad…that never has gone well before. In my house children are seen not heard and I definitely wasn't allowed to think anything other than my father's opinion.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" he yelled and stood up as I crouched more into the chair I sat in.

"Nothing…"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME QUINN."

I was terrified, I shouldn't have been but I was. Everyone is afraid of their father at one point in time, not wanting him to be angry or disappointed and what their punishments were for what they did wrong.

I stood up, "I said unholy."

Immediately he slapped me. A bit of blood trickled down my chin from my lip, he slapped with his alma mater ring turned around so it would hit me good.

"How DARE YOU raise your voice to me and call your mother and I unholy! You know what is unholy Quinn? You getting knocked up, but God gave you his punishment for that. Now you're standing in front of me telling me that I'm unholy and that family isn't? What the hell did they do to you?"

"They didn't do ANYTHING TO ME! They were kind and helpful while you were cold and harsh!"

"Oh I'm the enemy now?"

"Yes! You just told me that God punished me by almost dying because I got pregnant. That's absurd!"

He slapped me again.

"Why are you sticking up for them Quinnie? Your father and I have always been very good to you!" My mom said which really didn't make the situation any better.

My father eyed me then went and picked up his paper again and started to read something.

"I thought I read this but I also thought my eyes just read it wrong." He said then started to read aloud "After the horrible crime Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry now look to future and one day will be able to tell the tale to their baby girl who also survived."

"What?" my mother asked confused and took the newspaper from my father to read it over.

"What do they mean by 'their' baby girl, Quinn?" He screamed.

"I…um…well," I said and looked down.

"THEY MADE YOU GAY DIDN'T THEY?"

"NO! You can't make someone gay dad!"

"But you are gay, right?"

"Yes,"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? You had sex with a guy and got pregnant plus you had a boyfriend!"

"I GOT DRUNK! OKAY! THAT'S HOW I GOT PREGNANT. Trust me I'm not proud of that moment. But all I have to say that I LOVE RACHEL BERRY WITH ALL MY HEART AND SHE AND I WILL RAISE OUR BABY TOGETHER!"

"NO YOU WON'T! Not if I can help it!" he said staring at me with a menacing look. I knew I was in trouble, so did my mom.

"Russell why don't you just sit back down and I'll get you some tea, okay?" My mom said trying to come to the rescue.

"Judy why don't you get yourself some damn tea, Quinn and I have to go upstairs." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my room.

I could hear my mother cry and I screamed the whole way up. I knew what was going to happened when he shut the door behind us and undid his belt.

"Lean against the bed." He said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"You are under my roof Quinn and as your father, you do as I say!"

"NO! You can't just beat the gay out of me! That's literally impossible!" I said panicking.

"Well I can certainly try." He said and grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me over the bed.

When the buckle hit the back of my legs I winced, reminding me of every other time I was bad. I broke a vase when I was five. Then in middle school I kept getting C's on my report card. Then I accidently said the word "Damnit" in front of him. In high school I got his car in a crash which wasn't even my fault. Accidently said "fuck" in front of him. Came home drunk, I've never had such a bad hangover in my life. Thankfully he didn't beat me when I was pregnant, but apparently God was going to punish me anyways.

Blow after blow my tears came down like a waterfall. I really should have worn a longer dress.

I hated him and kept cursing him in my head yet I said and did nothing. With Jesse I was strong and powerful but with my dad he just makes me feel like a powerless little lamb.

It was a good ten minutes before my door opened. I turned to see my mom run up and grabbed the belt from my dad's hand before he was going to strike me again.

"That is enough Russell! She is a grown girl and can decide for things herself! I am sick and tired of you doing this to her and it's going to stop now!" she said to him.

I felt myself being helped up by my mom. I winced trying to stand on my own. My butt and the back of my legs were burning.

"I am so sorry Quinnie I didn't think that this was going to happen." She said and kissed my forehead.

"This always happens," I said barely able to talk because my screams made me practically lose my voice.

"I think it would be best for you to go dear and let me talk this out with your father." She said and I nodded.

"And leave your car keys on the counter; I paid for that car not you." My father said coldly.

"That's fine, I'll walk." I said and turned to leave the room.

"And don't ever come back here!" he said.

"Quinn he doesn't really mean that." I heard my mother say.

"Yes I do Judy, she is NOT MY CHILD!" he screamed.

Slowly I walked down the stairs and took the keys out of my purse, including my house key and placed them on the kitchen counter. Once I closed the front door behind me and I was outside I sighed of relief. I was out, I made it.

My behind and legs still were hurting as I slowly walked out of the neighborhood. I can't believe how pitch black it is outside. I checked my phone to see 10 missed messages and texts all from Rachel. I ignored them but realized that it was almost eight! I went to the house at five. Shit Rachel is probably worried sick about me, but I don't want to talk to her or even let her see me like this.

I turned around to look at the back of my legs still bleeding a bit. Who doesn't love to be disowned by their father on a Thursday night? I am so glad I didn't bring Val; I was so close to taking her with me. I don't know what they hell they would have done with her, or tried to take her from me, taking custody of her saying that I'm not stable enough because I'm a teen and just went through a huge traumatic event, and then raising her to be like them. Ugh what horrifies me is that they would actually try do that.

I don't want my little girl growing up in a nut case environment like that. I want her to know that her mommies and grandpa's being gay is not shameful and that she can believe and choose to do whatever she'd like to do with her life. And I will never ever let anyone or myself lay a hurtful hand on her. Someone already did that to her before she was even born and I'm thankful that she will never even remember that event.

Walking past the park let me know I was halfway there. Pretty relieved that I was almost home, but then it started to rain. Correction it poured. The weather man said it was going to be sunny all day. Stupid Ohio weather! Stupid parents! I started to kick up the water as I walked. What a shitty night.

Next thing I know there's a car slowly driving next to me. At first I was startled thinking that it was my dad but realized it was Rachel.

"Quinn, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I didn't answer. Mostly because I was so pissed off of the whole day and night, but also because I could barely speak.

She parked the car and got out. I walked faster.

"Quinn! Oh god Quinn your legs! What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I practically whispered and started to run but then slipped and fell onto my knees.

I looked up, screamed and cried out "FUCK!" to the heavens above.

Rachel stood in front of me and tried to help me up, but I pulled her down with me instead.

I kept crying and she pulled my chin up so I could look her in the eyes. "Baby tell me what happened." She said softly.

"My parents invited me over to dinner. The weird thing was they were actually okay with Valerie and wanted me to come back and live with them. But then when they found out that you were the one with gay dads, my father called your family unholy. And I yelled at him saying that he and my mom were the unholy ones because of abandoning me when I was pregnant."

"Oh god Quinn."

"They only were letting me back because God already punished me for getting pregnant."

"They thought that us almost getting killed by Jesse was God's punishment?" she asked.

"Yes and then my dad read the article in the paper today that said Val was our baby and he freaked out on me saying that you and your dads turned me gay. Well then I went on saying how I loved you and together we'd raise our daughter. That turned into a disaster because he hauled me up into my room and made me lay against the bed as he repeatedly hit me with his belt."

I cried even more and she hugged me.

"Baby, how did you get out?" Rachel asked.

"Luckily my mom came to my rescue. She's never really stuck up for me in front of my dad. She actually took the belt out of his hands and had me leave. Well my dad disowned me and had me leave my keys because I didn't own the car, he did. And now I'm here with you in the rain with scraped up knees and a bloodied behind. Yet I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

She smiled "I've never been so happy to see you." She kissed me. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened earlier today. I had a huge head and I didn't mean any of that. I love you and I love Val and I would never put myself before you two. I was hoping that since the word was getting out about us everywhere that somehow I would be discovered even though I knew it won't happen. I was an ass Quinn."

"Rachel you are not an ass, but you do have a nice one." I said and we laughed. "I forgive you. Diva mommy just sometimes doesn't think straight, which makes since because you actually aren't."

I kissed her and smiled.

"Well let's get you out of the rain before you catch a cold too. I mean your voice is already going so a cold will not help." Rachel said and slowly helped me up off the ground.

"I might get blood on the seat." I said.

"Don't worry about that, it can get cleaned. Let's just get you home safe." she replied.

The ride home was silent and painful for me. When we got in the house the only thing Rachel said to our dads was "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." They just nodded and watched as she helped me up the steps.

I stood as Rachel took out the first aid and started to clean up my wounds. I winced from the pain but she tried to be as gentle as possible. She bandaged me up, helped me change into pajamas and lay on our bed. I turned to lay on my side because of the pain.

Rachel laid next to me. "Promise me you'll never go anywhere without telling me." She said.

"I promise." I told her.

"If I knew that you were going there I would have drove there to be with you. I hate to see you in pain Quinn."

"I didn't tell you because I knew that if you were involved, things would have gotten deadly fast and I didn't want you hurt or to see how my father gets when he's mad."

"Baby I would have taken a beating for you."

"I know and that's really sweet of you but this was my battle not yours."

"Your battles are my battles."

Valerie started crying.

"Could you bring her to me?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

Valerie laid next to me on the bed and stopped crying when I kissed her head and heard my soft low voice.

"It's okay Val mommy's home and you're safe."

Rachel turned off the light and lay down with us. She put her hand on my face "We're all safe."

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this before I'm going to write my essay for English! Had the urge to write not for class, but for what was going to happen to Quinn at dinner.

**What did you think? **

**Also the next chapter will be the last of this story! I'm not sure if I'll pursue in writing a third part to this, but I do know I'll be writing more Faberry stories.**


End file.
